World of Stars
by Lem1
Summary: The thoughts and feelings of Ryoko and Tenchi while in Ryoko's ideal world (Tenchi Universe). I know, I know...It's been done to death, but I did add a few things. **"She's glass, Tenchi, for all her tough words, she's just glass. Don't break her."**


This fiction delves into what the characters (Tenchi and Ryoko) were feeling/thinking during episode 13 of Tenchi Universe (Time and Space Adventures, part 3).I also threw in an extra scene with Washu lecturing Tenchi. JTo tell you the truth, I wasn't even going to post this since it's been done many times before, but it was just sitting on my computer collectin' dust….So, what the hey, read it, don't read it, your choice.(And if you decide not to read it, well, there are these other two excellent fanfictions entitled _Ryoko's Past_ and _Unemployment_….I swear, it's just a coincidence that I wrote both of them! J)

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or any of the characters.I would like to own Ryo-ohki, though.I've owned a cat, a dog, a tadpole, and some fish before, but never a cabbit.Do all cabbits enjoy carrots?Is the alliteration between 'cabbit' and 'carrot' simply a coincidence? O_o It really makes you wonder._

World of Stars 

Ryoko relaxed contently from her perch on the roof of the stolen car.The lights shone and winked at her from the bridge across the bay. 

"Look Tenchi!"She exclaimed in awe."The Seto Bridge is something else, isn't it?"Tenchi blanched.

"Look here Ryoko, that bridge happens to be the Golden Gate," he said in a strained voice.Ryoko laughed at her own mistake and Tenchi's obvious distress.

"Well it really doesn't matter either way," she said smiling.Turning her gaze upwards, she looked longingly at the stars._The stars are all I really know_, she thought to herself."We can sure see a sky full of stars, huh?The stars are beautiful."She sighed dreamily."Don't you think?"This last was directed to Tenchi.

"Yeah, I guess," came the dubious reply.

"We're all alone, under the starry sky, you and me."_No princesses, or mad scientists, or galaxy police!_

"I don't know how I got myself into this mess!"Tenchi hung his head unhappily.Ryoko laughed gently, joyfully."What is it?"Tenchi looked up at her.

"Nothing…It's just – " _I'm intoxicated, drunk with happiness!Just being with you, just stargazing with…**you**_.

"It's just what, Ryoko!"Tenchi demanded snappishly.

"Hey Tenchi?"

"Huh?"

"We've gone through a lot of stuff since we started this journey, haven't we?"

"We sure have!" Came the soulful response.Ryoko sighed contently.

"I just love stars…" Ryoko trailed off, her voice wavering slightly.Here, on the Earth, was the closest she had ever been to reaching her stars, those brilliantly shining, untouchable stars.Truly priceless jewels scattered across the murky blue sky, the _only_ jewels impossible for her to steal…until now.

Suddenly blindingly white light surrounded the little car, lighting up the dim dock.The space around them seemed to shift and move strangely.A large machine-like object slowly faded into existence through a dense cloud of blue and black matter.With it, came a short red head with a smug expression.

"Huh?"Ryoko looked at her confused._Who is that little girl – _

"Washu it's you!It's really you!"Tenchi sprang to his feet excitedly._Oh yes, now I remember…dimensional tuner…Ayeka…Mihoshi…Washu._Ryoko stared at her glumly._Tenchi sure had no trouble remembering.While I lost myself in this new world, Tenchi kept everything fresh in his mind…_

"Long time no see, Tenchi," Washu replied cheekily.

"So you've finally fixed that…machine?"Tenchi asked happily.

"It hasn't been easy.I had to eliminate numerous different worlds in order to catch up with you two."

"Alright!" Tenchi exclaimed. "So now we can return to our original world, right?"

"Well, there is still one problem…"

"Wha –? "Washu directed her attention to Ryoko.

"You were the first one that tampered with my machine, weren't you Ryoko?"Washu looked at her knowingly.Ryoko swallowed and looked away.

"Uhhhmm…I don't remember."She said softly, in a nonchalant tone.There was a slight pause before Washu persisted.

"This world seems to be reflecting your idea of a perfect world."

"Oh, yeah right, of course, no wonder it's so messed-up!"Tenchi glared at her, annoyed.Ryoko remained silent, hands pressed flat on the smooth hood and ankles crossed delicately._So, that's it, huh Tenchi?_Ryoko thought silently_ My perfect world is just the 'messed-up' creation of a demon, is that right?_

"It will be impossible for me to eliminate this world without your help, Ryoko.You need to renounce this world, that's the only way for us to get back to our original world."Ryoko kept her gaze on the stars, a faint mixture of dismay and anger lingering around her eyes and mouth._For once a star comes to me, and now I have to let it go?_

"No way!"_I'm a space pirate and I will steal my dreams to hold on to them, just like I do everything else._

"Huh?"Tenchi looked at her desperately

"I will never deny this world!"Ryoko turned and glared at him furiously.

"Never?But don't you miss our original world?Come on, Ryoko!"

"Not at all, no I don't!"Ryoko turned her head and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the desperation of his voice._What's there to miss in **that** world?What kind of life is waiting for me there?_

"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted angrily, "You shouldn't be so selfish at a time like this!"_Selfish?Who's selfish?_ She thought bitterly _You're the one who wants me to give up the only dream I ever realized…Besides, I learned to be selfish.How else could I survive?No one ever helped or gave me anything.I learned to take things for myself._"**Why** don't you want to go back?"Tenchi's question cut into her thoughts.

"Because I – " _Because I am happy for the first time.Because I am with you.Because the stars here are just **so** beautiful, Tenchi._She only paused for a second."Tenchi…haven't we had some fun together?"Her voice sounded small and hesitant, even to herself.

"You don't give me any choices!How can I answer that?"She bowed her head, knowing that was true.

"I thought this world was beginning to grow on you, Tenchi, isn't it at least a little?"The urgency and disappointment in her voice were clear.It was growing more and more painful to speak, to hear Tenchi's angry responses, and to see her dream being ripped to shreds.

"That's your wishful thinking!"

"Yes!I hoped!"Ryoko exclaimed, pushing herself off the hood of the car and landing gracefully in front of Tenchi."I felt we had a deep bond between us!I wished for that, I admit it!"Ryoko leaned forward and grabbed the sleeves of his black tuxedo.And for once, Tenchi remained perfectly still at her touch."Now, tell me I was wrong!Do you hate the idea of continuing to travel with me so much?"_Do you hate **me** so much?_Ryoko's golden eyes radiated with pain, helplessness, and hope.Tenchi looked away, overwhelmed and unsure.

"Well…I'm just…" _No, Ryoko, I don't like being with you and never will _Ryoko thought, finishing his sentence for him_._She let out short, muffled sobs of pain as she fought to stop herself from bawling.Her eyes shone with unshed tears and crushed hopes, and she jerked her head from side to side, refusing to give in."I'm staying in this world!"Ryoko relaxed her grip on Tenchi and launched herself back and up into the air, landing on the hood of the car with a dull thud."This is the world I desire!This is **my **world, I'm not leaving it!"Ryoko's voice cracked with emotion as she fought off the despair of Tenchi's rejection.Tenchi gazed up at her in confusion and regret.Washu stood slightly behind him, her arms folded across her chest and a troubled expression on her face.Ryoko clenched her fists into tight balls and looked at them challengingly, before disappearing into the night sky.

********************

Tenchi stood frozen, gazing at the spot where Ryoko had been a minute before.Then, he slowly turned to face Washu.

"Now what can we do?" He asked in a defeated tone.

"We wait," she responded quietly.

"What?Washu, there has to be something…someway to…" Washu shook her head slowly.

"Even if we _could_ leave without Ryoko's consent, would you want to do that to her, Tenchi?"

"I…" _Could I do that to her?_Tenchi wondered._I've never seen her that upset before…She's always been so carefree, so liberal, so confident.I envied her…and I disapproved of her too.She acts as if having fun is all that matters, while I have been taught duty and discipline my whole life.We're really such different people, but tonight she was so…human!She actually told me what was on her mind, instead of me having to guess.And badly guess too, it would seem.Was I so completely wrong about Ryoko?_Washu seemed to have read his thoughts.

"I was just as surprised as you at Ryoko's reaction, Tenchi, and _I_ have a better idea of the effects of my machine.I know that this machine endows the user with the ability to create their dream world, and needless to say, there aren't many who would be willing to give it up.However, I never imagined that Ryoko was so unhappy with her life.Of course, I knew she would want a world with you all to herself, but…Tell me, Tenchi, what were the other worlds like?"Tenchi briefly described the five worlds they visited.

"Well, let's see…In the first dimension, I was engaged to Ayeka, and Ryoko was a demon.In the next, we ended up in northern fishing village with Kiyone trying to escape life with Mihoshi."Tenchi chuckled lightly.

"And Ryoko?"

"Oh, well, she was the town drunkard.Next we ended up at a school…Ayeka, Ryoko, and I were all students.Sasami was dressed strangely and carried a big, colorful stick.She kept waving it around and chanting strangely!"

"Then what?"

"Ummm…I was married to Mihoshi and…Oh, Ryoko was our neighbor."

"And?"

"And what?Then we landed here."

"I thought so."

"What?"

"Tenchi, don't you find it odd that Ryoko was never, in any of these worlds, married or engaged to you?"

"I thought the other relationships just happened by accident!You know, because the machine broke?"

"No, Tenchi.The girls entered in exactly what they wanted.The machine overloaded, yes, and some worlds were most definitely defective, but the main idea behind them stayed intact.And this particular world came out exactly to Ryoko's specifications.That's why she has to agree to leave before I can delete it.Apparently the machine was able to spit this one out before the others interfered.So, you see, Ryoko could easily have made you her husband."

"Exactly what's your point, Washu?"

"You were her partner in crime, Tenchi.More than anything, she just wanted you as a friend!"Tenchi stared at Washu uncertainly.

"I've always been her friend!"

"Are you really, Tenchi?When was the last time _you_ went to _her_?When have you comforted her, laughed with her, just simply _talked_ to her?Have you ever done _anything_ but run from her Tenchi?"Washu sighed and rubbed her face tiredly."While you sit there and judge and condemn her for her actions, you never bothered to find out what drove her to piracy.Do you believe that if she had grown up in your household, she would've turned out the same way?Despair makes us do things we are not proud of, Tenchi."Tenchi swallowed hard.He really couldn't deny her accusations

"I never realized you were so close to her, Washu," he said weakly.

"I'm not.The greatest scientific genius in the universe does not have time for friends!"She shouted, suddenly energetic and grinning devilishly."But Tenchi, you do need friends, and so does Ryoko.She had all of us fooled into believing she was on top of the world.She's glass, Tenchi, for all her tough words, she's just glass.Don't break her."Tenchi felt his throat tighten.Washu's words rang true; he knew she was right.And all he could do was wait and pray Ryoko was coming back.He had to let her know how much he cared about her…and of course he did care.It was impossible to deny it any longer.These past days, on the run with her, the sparkle in her eye as they fled the police, the relaxed smile as she leaned out the window, the wind whipping her hair…He cared for her._But, do I love her?My feelings are so…intense.With Ayeka, it's like a slow, warm blush - gentle, calm, serene, and simple.With Ryoko, it's a raging fire – passionate, angry, and so damn confusing!I wanted to hate her, but always came so close to loving her.I wanted to hold her, but was too busy pushing her away.She's suffocating, she's distant, she's rough, she's soft…She provokes emotions I can't control or even figure out!I want her to leave, but when she does, it's so very cold._Tenchi sighed and began collecting wood for a fire that could never warm him.

********************

Ryoko teleported to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and stood facing towards the dimly lighted city.A strong, cold breeze ruffled her hair and skirt.Ryoko wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly._Why is my perfect world so cold?I hate the cold!_She quickly phased to lower ground, ending up in front of the carnival.Everything was dark and silent, the Ferris wheel looming over the other rides.Another bone-chilling wind swept across the park, and Ryoko hastily phased into one of the Ferris wheel cars.She gazed mournfully out of the window with her hands resting idly in her lap._I was so sure…so sure I had gotten the best of both worlds – Tenchi **and** adventure.But then, I wouldn't be sitting here, alone and depressed.Tenchi would be across from me, enjoying the view…_She smiled cheerily at her make-believe Tenchi, who promptly smiled back before fading out of existence.Ryoko dropped her gaze to the floor, and then glanced back out the window, leaning against it for support._Why can't I be happy?I have what I want and I'm not letting go.Why…Why is it so goddamn cold!This is supposed to be a perfect world!But it's – it's not perfect._Ryoko realized with a sudden start._It's impossible for it to be perfect because Tenchi's unhappy.And because I love him, I want him to be happy.If this was my perfect world, we would be together, and he would be happy…with me._"So why am I still here, then?" Ryoko asked out loud, "This star is tarnished, I don't need or want it."_Because this is the closest I've ever come…This is the closest I'll probably **ever** come.And because I wanted to believe Tenchi could learn to love me._Tragic, really, but she never indulged in self-pity, and certainly never allowed herself to cry.She hadn't in 700 years, and _no_ man was going to make her start now.Still, she might want to dry her face before going back.Tenchi might wonder why a space pirate who hadn't cried in 700 years had a wet face.__

********************

Tenchi sat by the fire, stirring it every so often with a stick.He turned in surprise when a dull boom sounded behind him.

"Ryoko!" he exclaimed.Washu turned her head slightly.

"Yeah," Ryoko responded, with false brightness."Okay, let's go."

"Where are we going?" he asked apprehensively.

"We're going back to the original world, aren't we?"A bit of her old playfulness crept into her voice.

"You're okay about that?" Tenchi asked, amazed.

"Yes."_I have to be_.

"But you were so attached to this world, Ryoko."Ryoko bowed her head slightly, saddened.

"This journey isn't real, and it's time I realized that."Her voice was heavy and tired; she was completely serious.

"Ryoko I - " Tenchi hesitated._I'm sorry this couldn't be real Ryoko._But Ryoko didn't hear, or chose to ignore him.

"So Washu," she said, hands on hips, "I'm ready anytime you are.Let's just get this over with."Washu nodded, her eyes sparkling._Good girl, Ryoko.In the end you were stronger than anyone else could've been._

"Let's go then."Washu walked to the machine and entered in the proper settings."Ryoko's brainwaves…check."As the machine powered up, Ryoko reached over and took Tenchi's hand.

"Huh?"Tenchi looked at her in askance.She simply smiled, a bit sadly._This must really be hard for her,_ he thought.Tenchi smiled back reassuringly and gripped her hand more tightly.

"The dimension tuner is now set!" Washu called."Now, hang on!"With a blindingly white light the world vanished, and they found themselves floating through a distorted space.

"Ryoko, I…I am - " Tenchi struggled to find something to tell her, to apologize, or thank her, or say anything comforting.But as always with Ryoko, he found himself tongue-tied.

"Don't say anything now, Tenchi.Otherwise, we'll never make it back."

"Ryoko - " _I have to say something!It isn't fair that she should sacrifice all of this, to sacrifice her dreams!_

"But someday Tenchi, I will take you on a _real_ journey with me.Someday."_I don't have to trap Tenchi to get him to love me,_ Ryoko realized with sudden determination._I'm the space pirate Ryoko!Powerful, quick, street-smart, sexy… **very** sexy…_Her thoughts drifted off as the white light consumed them, returning the weary travelers to their own dimension.

**All right, that about does it.Sorry if it seemed kinda brief at the end.I know I left out the onsen scene, but I didn't think it really fit in with the main idea of this fic.I also left out the last scene between Ryoko and Tenchi because (I'm lazy, and also,) I thought it was pretty self-explanatory: the beginning of their _beautiful_ relationship ****J (as friends…soon to be lovers, no doubt). **


End file.
